Obsession
by Berlin-Chan
Summary: A desire can destroy dreams. A hope can start the madness. Broken promises, lost dreams, hopes in vain. What to do when feeling clouds the reason?


Chapter I

SHADOWS ...

"Are you nii-san?

Al-course, do not worry everything will work out and have the new mom with an agent.

- But ... according to the books, make a human transmutation is're not wait to feel better father -

- I do not want to know that guy, we do not need it, we can do this perfectly .- He alone convinced the blond, directing your attention to the large circle in the center of the room.

This ready-, Al?

-I! - And a little exciting.

Both put their hands on the floor, activating the great circle of transmutation.

The place was filled by a blue light surrounding the site where two boys stared forward, but something went wrong .... and the light was blue before it turned into, getting quite red.

-Ed, that's something strange going on .....

You really are a fool! EVERYTHING is your fault. It is a selfish idiot. You think you can bring the body of his brother back? You're just a frightened child ..... "

Woke with a start, his hands were trembling. Surprised by the cold that suddenly settled for fourth, came out with difficulty from under the sheets to go close the window.

He saw, with dismay, that a thick fog enveloped the city

Sighed, walking toward drowsiness and went to the bathroom closing the door. He gave a long yawn, trying to shake the drowsiness, which seemed to want to drop it. Stood up in front of the mirror. The image you saw was not a little exciting.

-Tsc ... - The blond murmured, looking at his reflection in the mirror and opened the tap by putting hands in cold water, bringing it up to the face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Black eyes stared at the blazing blue sky, the dark clouds brought with them a threat of rain.

There were many soldiers around the site, all prepared for any incident that would probably

The reason:

We have found some victims, all children, next to a small factory on the outskirts of the city, which eventually triggered an uproar among the housed, forcing the military to go to control the situation

-It is right here? - Asked a tall man with hair and eyes also black.

Yes, sir .- He made a short break, and continued - The place is still a mess, did not let anyone come near.

In front of the site could see some bodies, which were obviously the format of children, covered by long black capes lying on the floor.

The wind was beating on his face, leading up to his nostrils an air of melancholy. This was horrible, worse than the horrible truth.

-Lord-called one of the soldiers kneeling, rummaging in what appeared to be but only one of several debris scattered on the floor.

Roy raised his head just looking toward what had been called. If approached, laying eyes on the strange figure marked on the floor was a circle of transmutation, that was obvious, it seemed that was done with blood, but .... that was different, had a strange feature which distinguished the too, was a kind of selo.O who left the colonel a little alarmed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

When he left the bathroom felt a little more around and a little cold breeze entered the room.

"I'm sure I closed the window, was it that opened the AL? "He wondered as he walked toward the window, closing it then.

When turned around, came across a strange figure, sitting so unconcerned about his one tall man, his pale skin was highlighted by the black T-shirt stained with a dark color. Her hair was smooth and black also giving it a somber and beautiful.

Once recovered from the small "shock", walked slowly toward the man, stopping in front of the same

- Ok!-I said to that strange figure sitting on her bed - Who the hell are you?

The man smiled without leaving the place - I admire your courage, boy. People often run away when they approach me very much.

- I do not know what you are saying - frowned angry - So ... what you? Say it once, I have a lot to do.

The man blinked, confused just watching the boy with blond hair

- I do not understand what you are saying - said in a mocking air, while balancing her elbow on the knee, And if by chance, I would like to stay here?

It seemed to take the boy seriously. Who thought that guy was supposed to be mocking his face?

- Look here, was saying with an enviable patience (n / a: patience that I do not own uu)-You may be walking around it when you want, friend, is founded, I'm not giving a mí not here.

- Boy, he said without moving

- What is it?

- You called me friend. I thought you would like to know that I have a name. My name is Jesse.

- Sure, makes sense .- He said with a forced smile clearly

- And you?

- I what? - He answered, knowing he was being rude, but not giving a damn

- What is your name?

He looked fixed to the man, should be mad, could only be, took a deep breath and said, "Look here. Go on saying what you want and falls off, as I said and you seem not to hear, I have a lot to do. I have no time to ...

He was interrupted by a sudden change of mood of the man who brought the foot to the floor, stepping hard.

Edward immediately regretted having said what disse.O man was much taller than him, much higher in fact.


End file.
